<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound Across Time by thornedraven (wonderwanderer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360776">Bound Across Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanderer/pseuds/thornedraven'>thornedraven (wonderwanderer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual reunion, F/M, First Time, Heavy Petting, InuKag Multi-Chapter, InuYasha gets chatty when he's alone, Longing, Lost Love, Married Sex, Mate marking, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-InuYasha, Smut, Struggle with loss, Suggestive Themes, mental health, rated for later chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanderer/pseuds/thornedraven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>InuYasha and Kagome are separated for three years, travelling for so long together only to be ripped apart without so much as a good-bye. Pain and heartache manifests itself in different ways. It hardens you or breaks you. How long can one hold on to hope? </p><p>A short story focusing on snippets of time for the pair, and how they handled trying to get through life without the other.<br/>Eventual reunion.<br/>Rated for later chapters. There be smoots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. InuYasha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A week he stayed. He refused to budge from the well. Miroku and Sango had tried to pull him away, but all of their attempts were met with growls and lashes of claws. His clothes were stained from the last battle and dirt from the bottom of the well. The would never mention it but they were sure he had attempted to dig his way into Kagome’s time; his claws cracked and caked with dirt and his own blood. They would take turns over the seven days to check on him, never doing more than to make sure he was still there and hadn’t done himself more harm. He could feel their presence but never acknowledged it, he couldn’t spare the time.<br/>On the seventh day, Miroku had started on his way for his turn to check on their friend when the sight of the Hanyou stopped him short. InuYasha’s face was pale, pinched and exhausted. There was a new guard that had never been there before starting to slide over his features; resigned and heartbroken.</p><p>“If you understand Houshi… don’t ask… please… just don’t say anything.” InuYasha’s voice cracked from what Miroku could only imagine was crying and yelling. The man took in a breath and nodded. InuYasha gave a curt nod of his own and let out a shaky breath before continuing towards the village.<br/>They knew better than to talk about that week, the fact that he had come back to village of his own accord was enough. He never mentioned it, but they knew, she always on his mind. A girl’s laugh would make his ears twitch, and change in the breeze and he would pause to sniff the air. But she was never there. They never said anything when they noticed he started a routine of checking the well, watching him silently slink away to stay for several hours on every third day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A month had passed, and he crept up to the well on his appointed third day. He didn’t always talk, but some days he would. Today was not a day for it. He put a clawed hand on the ledge and peered down into the darkness. There was still the slightest hint of her scent around the well and he closed his eyes to better appreciate it. While her scent calmed him, the fact that it faded a bit every time he was there sent a jolt of tightness and fear in his chest. He allowed her name to roll off his tongue, ever so softly. He only hoped, he prayed, she would hear it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He had to keep himself busy; if he didn’t he found himself staying by the well far too often. He wouldn’t do that, she wouldn’t want that… would she? Miroku and Sango had decided to stay in Kaede’s village, but they were finding themselves called out to help the neighbouring villages with ‘pest control’. InuYasha would never not go on those calls. Regardless if they asked him or not, he was the first ready. The monk and slayer never dissuaded him from it. It was in these small ventures that he started to become himself again, bit by bit. His usual arrogance and crude personality remained, but was different then before. It was thoughtful somehow, like he thought a moment longer before he spoke. Whether he knew it or not, he was maturing in his own small ways.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘She was within his grasp. She was calling out for him. In the darkness of the Shikon Jewel he found her. The scent of her tears sharp in his nose. She was so close! His hands reached out for hers, she was right there, he could feel the warmth of her skin radiating. But she was starting to fade, her voice getting further and further away. No… NO!-‘ </em>
</p><p>“KAGOME!” His own voice woke him up, bolting upright, his hands clenched reaching out into the night air. His chest heaved with ragged breaths, his face felt wet. He blinked blearily, recalling his surroundings. He noted the scent of the fire to his right, and the presence of three other bodies. Ears lowering, he saw Miroku and Sango sitting up in their bedrolls, looking up at him with sad eyes. The Kitsune snored softly nearby. Without a word, he leapt up from his perch in the tree and ran deeper into the woods, away from their hearing. He could feel the tears drying on his cheeks and he gnashed his teeth together. He stopped finally and immediately threw his fists into the nearest tree. He hit it with all his weight and strength. The tree groaned and shook with the assault. He only stopped when he felt his knuckles break. A choked sob wrenched from his chest, but it wasn’t from the pain in his hands… he wished it was. Slumping to his knees, his head fell against the tree trunk, crippled hands laying limp in his lap. Broad shoulders shook and silent tears tracked down his heated cheeks. He stayed until morning light. If Sango or Miroku noticed his reddened, puffy eyes, they didn’t say anything. Sango merely took his battered hands into hers and tended to them. He allowed her to chastise him for being so reckless, grateful for not mentioning his nightmare. From then on, he slept further away from anyone. Too often he found himself awoken by the terrors of her slipping away. Though they never mentioned it if they witnessed them, he couldn’t stand their looks of pity.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You’d be happy to hear Kagome, you were right all along. The monk and Sango finally got hitched this week. They built themselves a hut here in Kaede’s village, looks like we’re stuck with em.” He smirked and looked down at his hands. His back was leaning against the side of the well, his legs crossed with his Tetsuaiga balanced across his knees.</p><p>“I’m sorry you missed their wedding… you… you would’ve enjoyed it. You didn’t get a lot of opportunities here to have fun.” his smiled faded and he bowed his head, his silver hair covering his face.</p><p>“This isn’t getting easier, Kagome. I thought by now I’d get used to it… but I’m not. I… don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.” His dark eyebrows pulled down into a scowl, amber eyes darkening. He stood up abruptly and he launched himself down the well. He landed on the cold dirt, claws digging in viciously.</p><p>“Damn it woman, just… come back already!” he growled, slamming his fist down.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a year, InuYasha finally decided it would be prudent to not keep living in the woods of the village. They seemed happy enough with his presence, there was nothing stopping him from making his own hut. He could be somewhat civilized. He did however, plot out his land on the outer edge of the village, he couldn’t abandon the call of the trees entirely. He waved off any offers of assistance from the village men when he started to procure materials; it was a matter of his pride. Miroku and Shippo would come by occasionally and lend him a hand discreetly before he realized what they were doing and he shooed them away. By the end, he was rather pleased with his little hut. It was modest, fit for a bachelor, though he had allowed himself to make it a little roomier than necessary… for her. He would never admit it out loud but he saw Kagome in the hut with him as he had made the plans and built it. He had built it for her. It was his way of keeping hope alive in his heart.</p><p>“You’d like the hut Kagome. At least, I hope you would… will…” his voice trailed off. He sighed and turned his face up to the sky. The setting sun turned his eyes to liquid honey. Darkness started to settle over the glade. There was no moon tonight. He had found himself wandering from his hut that evening, he had felt trapped pacing in the small space. Every new moon since she had left, he found himself there. He knew she would likely be scolding him if she could see him, out in the open on his most vulnerable nights. But he couldn’t help it. The last rays of sunlight faded and InuYasha could feel the transformation begin. He gritted his teeth as his senses dulled; the sounds around him quietening, the scents fading and his vision blurred. If he was honest with himself -which he rarely was-, being alone on these nights made him feel worse now that he had gotten used to her being with him. She had accepted every part of him; human, demon and all. She made him feel comfortable in himself. He leaned back against the aged wood of the well again, closing his eyes for a moment.</p><p>“Here’s to another sleepless night, Kagome.” he murmured.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He wasn’t surprised that Miroku and Sango were expecting as soon as they were. It had always been in the cards. But, he still felt shocked now and then that life continued to progress in the wake of her absence. He showed his support for his friends in his own way; gruff and silent. He backed Miroku more often when Sango fought for them to allow her to come on their exterminations as her pregnancy progressed.</p><p>“I don’t doubt your abilities woman! I doubt his! How in the hell are we to get anything done when we both know he’d get too distracted by you being there?!” He snapped at her once. Sango had made a face but conceded, seeing the glint of concern in his eyes. She realized he spoke not only of his concern for her, but if Kagome had been in her place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey Monk.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Are you… nervous?” Miroku heard InuYasha shift uncomfortably and he glanced at him discreetly. The Hanyou was staring off into the night.</p><p>“Nervous about what my friend?”</p><p>“You know… a kid…” Miroku turned now to properly look at his friend.</p><p>“Shall I be completely frank with you?</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>“Of course I’m nervous. Children are a huge responsibility. Being a parent is one of the most difficult parts of life but… I’m also thrilled. It’s a privilege to watch a new generation grow. I believe having a partner with whom you feel so complete with, helps. I know I wouldn’t want this with anyone but my dear Sango.” InuYasha watched his face become soft and loving at those words. He stayed quiet.</p><p>“Did you ever want children?” Miroku prodded gently. InuYasha looked up, eyes wide. No one had ever asked him that.</p><p>“Never thought about it really… never really got close enough to anyone for that to really be on my mind… you know being half demon and all. Not exactly someone a girl would wanna be that intimate with…” His voice got more clipped as he went on.</p><p>“The closest I’ve ever been with someone was Kag… Kagome.” He clammed up immediately after he murmured her name. Miroku took a breath and knew that it was an end to the conversation. He watched silently as InuYasha stood to leap into the trees near their camp, not to be seen until morning.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“They have twins Kagome. Friggin’ two of em! Hopefully they take more after Sango.” InuYasha propped his chin up with a fist as he stared out over the top of the well. Though his voice was irritated, a soft smile spread across his face.</p><p>“They’re cute though… you’d like em. They make the weirdest sounds. I’ve never been so close to a baby before. Miroku forced me to hold one. She didn’t cry like I thought she would.” A soft blush bloomed across his cheeks at the memory. He had been so overwhelmed in that moment, especially when her tiny fist had gripped his thumb.</p><p>“Shippo’s damn happy not to be the runt anymore. He’s already claiming he’s going to be the one to protect the girls.” He scoffed softly.</p><p>“I know Sango wished you had been there. It’s not really something Miroku or I could help with… we weren’t allowed in the hut. Kami knows those little girls need another sensible woman in their life.” He smiled wryly. His thoughts were a jumble the last few days. When Sango had gone into labour, InuYasha hadn’t known what to do. Miroku hid his nerves quite well under a practised mask of calm, but InuYasha could smell the anxiety immediately. Not to mention all the conflicting scents from Sango; fear, anger, pain, joy, pain, pain, pain. It was enough to drive him out of the village briefly, his feelings of complete uselessness too much at that point.</p><p>“She was really brave through it all really. Though, I don’t think I’ve ever heard her so angry with the monk.” he chuckled.</p><p>“I’m sure you’d be just as brave, if not more so.” The last few words were a soft murmur and a blush heated his cheeks. Shaking his head, he couldn’t entertain those thoughts. It was too much. The ache in his chest would kill him if he entertained the idea of children with her. Where had those thoughts even creeped out from?</p><p>“I gotta stop hanging around Miroku so much.” He grumbled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>InuYasha swung out with his claws, missing by a sliver. He growled impatiently.</p><p>“You’re still too slow.” His brother’s voice was as neutral and irritating as ever. Why InuYasha had even asked him to have these sparring sessions with him sometimes was beyond him.</p><p>“The lack of your Miko’s presence has made you lazy.” He hadn’t just said that… had he? InuYasha felt his temper rise at her mention. He could manage Miroku and Sango bringing her up, hell even when Shippo mentioned her, he had gotten better at hearing her name. Hearing Sesshomaru speak of her however, was a slap in the face. This time, he managed to lock his blade against Sesshomaru’s, their weight pressing against each other.</p><p>“You don’t get to speak of her you bastard.” InuYasha threatened, smashing his forehead against the other demon’s. Sesshomaru pressed further, a single eyebrow arched. He opened his mouth to reply, when a young girl’s voice interrupted.</p><p>“Sesshomaru-Sama! I didn’t know you were coming today!” Two pairs of amber eyes flickered over to the edge of the field where Rin stood. Her arms were full with a basket of plants. Shippo stood next to her, his face significantly less happy at the sight. InuYasha stumbled when his brother suddenly left, his weight no longer countering the Hanyou’s.</p><p>“I will be leaving soon.” Rin only beamed up at him as she led the Daiyoukai away.</p><p>“Oi, Sesshomaru! Next time I won’t miss!” InuYasha’s call went unanswered.</p><p>“That looked a little more aggressive than your normal spars.” Shippo piped up, coming to stand by his friend. InuYasha scoffed and sheathed his sword.</p><p>“You may have matured, but you still have a stupid temper.” The Kitsune continued. InuYasha scowled, but resisted the urge to hit him as he once would’ve. Since Shippo had been regularly training with the other Kitsunes, his dodging had gotten much better, and it took the satisfaction away.</p><p>“He mentioned her didn’t he?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Please, that’s all anyone has ever had to do. You’re too predictable.” the young kit sneered as he followed after the Hanyou. InuYasha felt his face flush and he grumbled to himself.</p><p>“You know, I think she’d be proud of you.” That made him stop. He looked down at Shippo with wide eyes, his jaw slack.</p><p>“What’dya mean runt?”</p><p>“Despite you two hating each other’s guts, you and your brother have actually started working together more. It’s not like you’re brotherly or anything, but it’s something. I think she would’ve liked to see that.” InuYasha watched after the young demon as he scampered back towards the village. Damn… the kid was growing up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>InuYasha tossed and turned in his futon. Why he even bothered with the thing sometimes was beyond him. The howling wind and rain outside reminded him that it was more comfortable than being sopping wet. Sighing, he spread his arms on either side of him and stared up at the ceiling of his hut. Shippo would sometimes stay with him when he wasn’t off training. Tonight it was just the Hanyou. He would never admit it, but he missed the little twerp, he had gotten used to hearing his soft snores. It was comforting having someone to protect in the silence of the night again. His thoughts started to trail off towards Kagome, as they so often did in his solitude. He thought of her long dark hair, had she kept it long? He hoped so. The way it blew in the breeze when he carried her. The way it tickled his nose, her scent that wafted from it. Kami, how he missed her scent. He closed his eyes to better picture her face. Those big brown eyes that no matter how often she chastised him, always managed to stay kind. The way they sparkled in the sun and always seemed to warm him with a single glance. Her smile, Kami that smile melted his stubborn heart. He could almost feel her weight against him as he remembered carrying her all over the country, her smooth legs secure in his large palms. He groaned as his lower belly flared with tight heat. His cheeks flushed and he rolled over onto his stomach, squashing his arousal. No, he couldn’t, wouldn’t, give in this time. It always made him feel lonelier afterwards.</p><p>“Can’t I just sleep without you haunting me woman?” he mumbled into his pillow. The silence answered him.</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He had figured it out long before Sango had any inkling. Her scent had changed and was becoming stronger as her pregnancy progressed. He kept his mouth shut however. It wasn’t his place. He was just relieved when she finally did realize and told Miroku. At least the monk wasn’t complaining of her wild mood swings to him anymore. It had been a struggle for him not to blurt it out in those moments.</p><p>“I hope it’s not twins again… the girls are enough as it is without a third one. Let alone four!” He shuddered, his back bumping the side of the well.</p><p>“They’ve discovered my ears Kagome… They seem to think they’re a new fuzzy toy just for them.” he complained, instantly rubbing the sore appendages.</p><p>“They're not gentle either... these little brats have no idea how strong they are sometimes.” He smiled and sighed, turning to face the well. Propping his chin on the ledge he let his gaze become unfocused.</p><p>“I’m getting too used to speaking to this damn well. You know if… when, you come back, I’m not going to be used to you answering me. Damn it woman you could talk my ears off!” Again, he was met with silence. How he had come to despise the silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whelp, here it is. First chapter done! I wanted to really focus on InuYasha in this one and specifically how I believe he could've coped (or not coped) with Kagome's absence. I could never see him being calm and collected when coming back to his time.<br/>Post-Canon is my favourite for InuYasha, I hope you enjoy my interpretation so far.</p><p>I also do not have anyone else to read over my work so I apologize if my editing missed something. I'm still rough getting back into the writing game! I'm thinking this will have roughly 4 chapters.. maybe. I've got the next chapter basically finished and the third one sketched out so far. Hopefully I can continue this writing flow!</p><p>Stay Safe!<br/>-Wanderer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kagome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mama had done everything she could for that first week. But really, what else could she do when Kagome’s heart had broken? She had seen InuYasha disappear, just as her daughter had. Kagome was inconsolable; screaming and crying reaching out to the well. Sota had crawled down into the bottom when they saw her digging, her hands caked and bloody. He had been able to get her to stop, but it took several days before she stopped sleeping beside the old wooden structure. Mama had brought her a sleeping bag when she first found Kagome slumped against its side, her body shivering in her sleep, tears dried on her face. When she eventually came back into the house, her eyes were glazed over with a sorrowful resignation. They also noticed a stiff resolution.</p><p>“He’ll come back for me. He always comes back.” her voice was cracked and raw but final.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Her bed was soft now, too soft and lonely. It didn’t hold the same relief that it once had when she would come home for a few days of rest. In the first few weeks she had been stuck back home, she struggled to fall asleep. She found herself bundling up her blanket and sneaking out to the Goshinboku tree some nights. It felt right to curl up under the spot where she had first laid eyes on him. She would wake up as the sun did and sneak back into her bed before her family could find her outside, her mother would give her the scolding of her life she was sure. She would always pass by the well though before she went back inside, her breath held as she peered into the lonely little shack. Every few days, she would sit by the well and wait, hoping and praying for an inkling of a familiar presence.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She felt hollow, like there was a piece of her missing. Her days felt so… mundane now. Despite getting back into a regular school routine, it didn’t feel right. Her senses that had over time been trained to keep tabs on anything out of the ordinary, she felt herself lost. Certain noises now made her jump, flashes of red and her heart would pound against her ribcage. Her friends had quickly learned not to mention her ‘boyfriend’ after she had burst into tears the first time they mentioned him when she had come back to school. It was so unlike her. Classes dragged on forever and her attention drifted.</p><p>“Higurashi, I’m concerned about your grades.” Her teachers all said the same thing. Regardless of now being in classes regularly, her grades had managed to get worse.</p><p>“If you want to be considered into a good high school, you must work harder.” It was a blow to her mental state. It was smack of reality that she wasn’t ready for; she had to start living in this world for real.<br/>After the talks with her teachers, Kagome sat by the well, silent tears dripping onto the worn wood.</p><p>“I’m really here, aren’t I?” her voice was thick.</p><p>“I can’t not keep living I suppose. But… I promise you InuYasha, I promise, I won’t give up on you! I’ll find you again!” she wiped her tears angrily, a rueful smile spreading.</p><p>“You can’t get rid of me that easily. Just you wait.” her hands in fists, she nodded and stalked out to cram her homework that she had long left overdue.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kagome found herself researching in the public Library on many of her weekends. She would take out all the books she could find on the Feudal Era, and anything pertaining to Shintoism, hell even Buddhism. She wasn’t really sure what she was looking for, if she would even know it if she found it, but it helped… a little. She would take out an impressive stack and bring them home to sit and pour over while sitting next to the well. She had promised herself that during the school week, she wouldn’t allow herself more than a glance into the little enclosure, but during the weekends, she would allow herself to stay for hours.</p><p>“I forgot how easy it is to study when its actually quiet and you’re not here dragging me all over the place.” She mused while flipping through one particularly old history book.</p><p>“I’ve finally made it back into the honour roll! Just in time too for going into high school next year! Not that you ever really understand my schooling or the point of it.” she chuckled to herself and looked at the well with sad eyes.</p><p>“Despite all that, I miss your griping. I didn’t realize how much I had gotten used to you just being here.” She could almost hear his scoff at her lamenting and her smile wobbled.</p><hr/><p>She hated the dark. The dark brought back the worst places; the most terrifying places in her memory. She couldn’t run from it, no matter how much she tried. It was suffocating. The black abyss always brought his voice calling out for her, but she could never see him. His voice would never get closer but always faded away without fail. It was then that she would wake screaming into her pillow, crying out his name, her skin clammy and prickling. Mama would always rush in to turn on the lights, rocking her back and forth as she had done when Kagome was a child. After the first nightmare when she had come back home, Mama had wasted no time in finding Sota’s old night-light and it was never turned off from then on. Kagome would weep in her mother’s arms, grateful for her love and comfort. But it never soothed the ache in her chest from his absence.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jiji had helped her set up an archery target in the back yard. She had found an old battered bow in their storage and after scrounging around a bit more had discovered some rough arrows. There had been a flyer at her new high school for a Kyudo club and she jumped on it. When she had held the bow again for the first time, she had felt a small part of her come back without realizing it had been missing. She was proud to find her skills hadn’t depleted too much in that first year back in her time. She was further determined to not lose it any more. She wanted to be prepared in case… when, she went back. It was always a matter of ‘when’ not ‘if’ in her mind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kagome’s heart was in her throat. Wandering around the mall with her mother, she had caught a glimpse of silver hair and the flash of red. Was it? No, it couldn’t be.</p><p>“Kagome?” she ignored her mother’s call and started walking faster. What he would be doing in such a place she had no idea, but the hope that flared in her heart clearly didn’t have a sense of rationality. Out of instinct, her hand reached out to tap on the tall shoulder, but before he turned, her stomach dropped. Of course it wouldn’t be him,</p><p>“Can I help you miss?” The man’s voice was completely wrong, his hair was so clearly a wig, complete with the ridiculous white beard. The white trim lining the red velvet jacket mocked her.</p><p>“S-sorry.” she muttered, her cheeks heating. The Santa shrugged his shoulders, offered her a Merry Christmas and continued on his way.</p><p>“Kagome dear?” she turned at her mother’s hand on her elbow.</p><p>“Sorry Mama, I thought I saw a… a friend.” Mama smiled softly, taking Kagome’s arm in hers.</p><p>“Let’s get a warm drink for the ride home.” Kagome nodded, thankful for her mother’s quiet understanding. Would there ever be a day when she didn’t find herself looking for him, or seeing him where he shouldn’t be? Likely not.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kagome released one last arrow, grinning proudly as it hit dead centre, again. She wiped sweat from her brow and pushed back the loose curls that had escaped her ponytail. She glanced up at the setting sun.</p><p><em>‘The new moon is tonight.’</em> She thought to herself. She had brought out her sleeping bag earlier and her father’s old camping lantern. She had snuck them out while her family was out that afternoon. She had never told them when she snuck out on these nights to spend by the well. Humming, she took her time putting away her bow and arrows before finally making her way back into the house. There was still a bit of time before her family went to bed.<br/>Waiting until she heard Sota’s snores from across the hall, Kagome slowly opened her bedroom door and tiptoed down the hall and into the cool dark outside. She wrapped her housecoat tighter around herself and scampered down the stairs to the well.</p><p>“I’m sure you’d scold me InuYasha. But you know, I’m far too stubborn to leave you alone on these nights.” she announced as she wriggled into her sleeping bag, lying on her stomach. Once comfortable, she flicked the lantern off to stare out the doorway. Staring at the moonless night, she thought on how much brighter these nights were here than in the Feudal time. She had tried to explain to her companions on a few occasions how the light pollution made pitch black nights pretty much impossible in her time. She sighed and propped her chin on her folded arms.</p><p>“You know, I’ll never forget that first moonless night. You risked so much when I learned your secret. I know it wasn’t necessarily how you wanted me to find out, or even if you wanted me to find out that time, but… I’m glad you were able to trust me.” Her eyes stung and she blinked furiously at the impending tears.</p><p>“I know you always tell me not to cry, but… I can’t help it you know!” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and pulled the sleeping bag tighter around her shoulders. She imagined his arms around her instead of the old fabric, how he would cover her with his Fire Rat suikan. Even on his human nights, the idiot. Always putting himself into far too much danger for her sake.</p><p>“You better be safe you idiot. Please… just… don’t go doing those stupid things until I can come back to protect you.” Her pleading was laced with tears. She couldn’t bring herself to sleep, she never did on the new moon nights. She knew he never did and she couldn’t bear the thought of him being alone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kagome woke up to a silent house. It was rare she had an entire Saturday with the house to herself. She didn’t know what to do with this opportunity. Sleep had eluded her so sleeping-in wasn’t an option. Her homework all caught up… so she wandered aimlessly in her pyjamas. She flipped through some books barely registering the words. Her earlier plans of going for a walk quickly dashed as the rain thundered against the windows. She glared out at the dark sky. A clatter from the hallway closet made her jump and drop the book she held. Rushing over to Buyo’s pathetic cries, she found him tangled in an array of seldom used camping gear. Amongst the clothing, she found a familiar red and white cap. She put down the cat and picked up the hat.</p><p>“I thought it was lost.” she murmured, smoothing out the wrinkles of the squashed fabric. Smiling, she placed the cap on her head, remembering his ears twitching every time she forced it on his. She clapped her hands together suddenly, and idea for her day finally upon her.<br/>“For you InuYasha, I’ll make ramen. But the best kind; homemade!”<br/>It didn’t take long for the kitchen to become a war zone. Pork bones were boiling in her broth and her sauce was set to heat. As she continued to prep her meal, she thought of how InuYasha would like it.</p><p>“I never got to make you my homemade ramen. I know you loved the instant stuff but really… you would never have it again if you tasted this!” She impatiently flicked the baby curls that had escaped from under the confines of the cap.</p><p>“I forgot how much I love cooking!” She laughed.<br/>Her afternoon became consumed by making what she was convinced was her best meal ever. The kitchen was quickly infused with the rich scent of the broth and the tare. She was probably making way too much but, she didn’t really notice. Anytime she ever cooked for her companions, she had gotten used to cooking for a small army. Between InuYasha and Shippo, she barely had enough most of the time. The rain continued its onslaught as the day waned into evening. Kagome took out her favourite bowl, its delicate pattern familiar and comforting. Placing the final touches to the meal, she stood back with her hands on her hips, a wide grin stretching her lips. Her smile faded a fraction when she finally noticed the second bowl. Without realizing it, out of habit, she had prepared one for him. She bit her lip and slumped into her chair, cradling her own bowl.</p><p>“Kagome dear! I’m home!” Mama shook out her umbrella and made her way into the kitchen. She stopped short at the sight of her daughter. Pyjamas hastily rolled up and tucked behind an apron, her hair spilling out of his cap. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she stared at the two full bowls. Kagome hiccoughed as Mama sat across from her.</p><p>“May I?” Kagome nodded eagerly as her mother took up the pair of chopsticks.</p><p>“He would’ve loved this, Kagome.” she stated after her first bite. Kagome’s smile returned and she bowed her head gratefully. They sat together and ate enough to make InuYasha proud. Kagome went to bed that night with a tummy ache and his cap clutched tightly in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She didn’t always think of him, that way. Sure she had often thought about kissing him, there had been so many moments when they almost had. But the longer she was away from him, and as she matured, sometimes those thoughts came completely unbidden. Sometimes it was a dream, one of the rare dreams of him that didn’t come in the form of a nightmare. Those dreams left her panting for completely different reasons. The feel of his strong hands gripping her thighs as he so often had when carrying her. His strong chest behind her anytime she was hurt or in danger. He may not have ever spoken his feelings much, but it was in his actions that she found her feelings reciprocated. This night had been one of those dreams. She awoke suddenly, her hand drifting down her belly as his had been doing in her fantasy. She blushed furiously and shook her head. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to force him from her mind. Little chance of that happening. Sighing in resignation, she allowed his face to form once more. Sometimes forcing him away made her feel worse than the loneliness that always came after she finished. It was quick, imagining his hands caressing her flushed body. Hearing his voice whisper her name, his golden eyes staring at her intently. She turned her head to the side and covered her mewling in her pillow. Tears pricked her eyes as she whispered his name, her body turning to jelly in the aftermath. She snuggled the blanket around her tighter, trying to imagine his arms holding her tightly. She couldn’t help giving into the memory of him some nights.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we go, more angst. Apologies, but there will be an end to it I swear!  Thank you for the kudos and comments on my last chapter, they mean the world to me! Hope you've enjoyed the second chapter! If you haven't seen, I have a couple sketches that go along with each chapter on my tumblr https://thornedraven.tumblr.com</p><p>Again just me editing, so if I've missed some spelling or grammar errors, sorry.<br/>Also, I wasn't really sure what Christmas traditions are in Japan, from what I found when briefly researching, there's a lot of decorations and whatnot that are similar to out here in the West but.. I took liberties.</p><p>Stay Safe!<br/>-Wanderer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well! Much longer chapter to make up for how long it took me to post this. So sorry! Also, due to the nature of this chapter, I have changed the rating to Explicit... for reasons... smutty reasons. Ye be warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha grumbled as the twins crawled all over him, again. He could never get a moments’ peace when they were close by.</p><p>“Girls, not his ears, remember?” Miroku chided when he heard Inuyasha’s distress.</p><p>“Sorry Inuyasha.” Sango couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Despite his griping, Inuyasha never got mad at the twins, he was soft on them. He looked at first like he might say something, but stopped.</p><p><em>‘It couldn’t be.’</em> His nose was picking up something new and yet so familiar. In an instant he was standing and disposing the twins onto the Kitsune who squawked indignantly.</p><p>“Inu-” he didn’t get to finish. Miroku and Sango’s calls went unheard as well. The blood came rushing through his entire body, pulling him forward. It wasn’t the third day, but he felt his entire being pulled towards the well. It was a pulse around his heart, overtaking every single one of his senses. Hope like he had never felt in the last three years threatened to rip his heart out of his chest. He skidded to a halt a foot from the well. He took in a large breath, and immediately held it. He dared to step up to the side, the grass worn away from where he had spent so many hours sitting and talking to the emptiness she had left behind. Reaching out a hand, he released his breath in shock when a smaller hand grasped his back.</p><p>“Inuyasha, I’m sorry, were you waiting for me?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kagome wandered the Shrine aimlessly. Since coming back from her graduation, she felt listless. The past three years of cramming and focusing, trying to get on with life, and for what? She was pulled to well without her realizing it. It was so normal now that she just found herself there at times.</p><p><em>‘Please, I just want to be with him.’</em> she thought on how many times she had pleaded, begged, prayed. Her eyes screwed tight, her hands gripped the side of the well. Her body slumped and she made to leave, when she felt it. That pull, the presence. Had she really felt it? Or was she just so desperate that she had finally lost her mind and imagined it? No, the air had changed; it wasn’t stagnant as it had been the last three years.</p><p>“Kagome?”</p><p>“Mama! I…” her mother could see it on her face. A tear slipped from Mama’s eye, but she smiled and held Kagome close.</p><p>“You belong next to him.” Kagome wept at her mother’s words.</p><p>“But Sota, and Jiji! And… you Mama!” Kagome’s voice was nearing squeaking and her hands flailed.</p><p>“My darling girl. If these last three years are any proof, I don’t know what you would do without him for the rest of your life. You belong there.”</p><p>“But… what if I can’t… can’t come back?” Mama brushed the tears from Kagome’s cheek.</p><p>“I know he’ll keep you safe. I know you’ll be loved and cherished, more than I could ever hope for you.” Kagome let out a watery giggle and held her mother tightly.</p><p>“Come, say goodbye to your brother and Jiji. And then we’ll send you on your way.”</p><p>Her goodbyes made and more than a few tears shed, Kagome stood staring at the well once more. A small pack with a few items her mother insisted on her taking with her, Kagome took one last look at her family and smiled.</p><p>“I love you!” She jumped as they all waved and cried out their love. She was met with the familiar pull of the well, it was like saying hello to a long lost friend.</p><p> </p><p>Sunlight beamed down on her and the sounds of the forest greeted her. Her heart hammered against her chest. She raised her face to the top of the well and held her breath. Old foot-holds were starting to wear away on the sides of the well but they seemed sturdy enough. She began to climb. She looked up at one point and gasped when she saw a familiar hand reaching out towards her. Biting her lip to keep the sob that had bubbled up at bay, she reached out and slipped her hand into it. She felt heat surge through his palm to her and straight to her heart.</p><p>“K-Kagome!” His voice. Oh Kami it was him! His golden eyes were just as brilliant as she had remembered. There was that rare, soft smile of his that melted her completely. He had hauled her up to stand on the ledge with little effort.</p><p>“Inuyasha, I’m sorry, were you waiting for me?” She spoke without realizing, there had been so many things she thought she would say to him when she saw him again… now that she was here she could barely form coherent thoughts. She could see him swallow and he pulled her hand suddenly, bringing her into his arms.</p><p>“You idiot, what have you been up to?” His voice rumbled in his chest and Kagome shivered feeling it reverberate against her body. She barely registered the words he had said. She sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around him, revelling in the heat of him. A soft, pleased growling rumbled in his chest as she burrowed her face into him. She breathed in his scent. The cedar, pine and masculine musk enveloped her.</p><p>Inuyasha could smell the tears before he felt them through his clothing. He couldn’t bring himself to chastise her for them, not when he was barely keeping his own tears at bay. No words needed to be said in that moment. He held her tighter, pressing his face into her hair. He wanted to drown himself in her scent. Having her weight in his arms, her sweet scent filling his nose, he felt a calm that he hadn’t in the past three years. His heart thudded as her small arms squeezed him harder. It was as if they both thought the other would disappear in the next moment.<br/>Inuyasha’s hand snaked up from her waist and caught her chin. He tilted her face to look at him. He needed to see those eyes. He gulped when their gaze met. Her eyes were sparkling with her tears. He was lost in those dark pools of warmth. His own eyes widened when she grasped the hand that still held her chin.</p><p>“Inu-” His lips cut her off and she made a small whimpering noise. They were as soft as she had always imagined. She felt herself melting in his arms, the kiss tender and tentative.</p><p>“Kagome!” They jumped and parted briefly when they heard the voices of their friends. Inuyasha didn’t let her out of his arms however.</p><p>“Miroku, Sango! Shippo!” Kagome’s voice wobbled and fresh tears spilled down her flushed cheeks.</p><p>Kagome was quickly enveloped in numerous hugs and many more tears were shed by all. Inuyasha shouldered her small pack and took her offered hand as they started for the village to continue their welcoming. All the way, the two exchanged many shy, loving glances. Shippo had taken up his old spot in her embrace. She held him tight while still holding onto Inuyasha’s hand. She couldn’t bring herself to let him go. She felt like she was in a dream, and his touch was the only thing keeping her in it.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha watched her the entire time. He couldn’t help himself. His ears remained swivelled towards her voice. He zeroed in on her scent, ignoring everything else. He had reluctantly let her hand slip from his when she greeted the twins, immediately gaining their affection -of course, he smirked-. His gaze was soft when she held the new baby boy, Hisui. The infant fell asleep in her arms easily and he remained there for several hours as they chatted away, deep into the evening.</p><p>Kaede had left a while ago, claiming she needed her sleep. Miroku had put their children to bed not longer after, but still, the group stayed up. Kagome had insisted on hearing everything that she had missed in the last three years. Or at least, as much as they could before they were too tired. The night grew heavy and exhaustion was prevalent in all of them. Sango insisted that Kagome take their spare futon and wouldn’t hear anything from the younger woman in protest.</p><p>“Please, it will be just like old times. All of us together.” Kagome smiled at the pleading of her friend. In truth, she didn’t know where else she would stay. She gratefully accepted one of Sango’s spare sleeping yukatas. She didn’t notice Inuyasha’s lingering gaze as she moved behind the dressing screen to quickly change. She did however note he had moved her futon closer to the wall so he could be closer to her as he sat in his typical spot. She nibbled her lip to keep from smiling too obviously.</p><p>Shippo had already fallen asleep in his old spot in her bed and she gently rolled him so she could squeeze in. He had grown in the last three years and she had noticeably less space than she had once before. She murmured a goodnight to Sango who muttered a response from across the room, already nearly asleep. Kagome didn’t immediately lie down. Instead she tucked her hands beneath her raised knees and allowed herself to look at the Hanyou next to her. She was startled at his intense golden gaze staring back at her.</p><p>“Afraid to sleep?” his voice was soft. Kagome’s eyes widened and her heart lurched.</p><p>“H-How did you know.” she kept her own voice to a whisper. She heard his shoulders shrug against the wall in answer.</p><p>“I suppose, I’m scared this will all disappear as soon as I close my eyes.” She cast her gaze to the dying fire.</p><p>“I’ve been hoping for so long, that I guess I wouldn’t be surprised if I had imagined all of this.” Inuyasha made a small noise in the back of his throat, it was almost a whine. She felt his hand on her face, wiping away a tear she hadn’t realized was there.</p><p>“I’ll stay up with you as long as you need.” There was a crack in his voice and she could swear she saw him blushing in the dying light. She smiled and took his hand in hers.</p><p>“Just, hold my hand? If I feel you, maybe my doubts will go away.” She barely managed to finish speaking when he swept her up into his arms and settled her in his lap. She gasped at his bold movement, but wasn’t about to complain.</p><p>Inuyasha revelled in the fact that he felt her face nuzzling into his chest as she had done earlier that day. He could feel her small shoulders relax into his body as she inhaled.</p><p>“You smell the same.” Her voice was quiet.</p><p>“What?” Kagome squeaked, not realizing she had spoken out loud until Inuyasha had replied.</p><p>“I-uh… I meant…” she tried to avert her gaze but he wouldn’t allow for that.</p><p>“You like… how I smell?” his voice was tentative, but his eyes held hers. She could feel her face heat but she swallowed and answered.</p><p>“Y-yes. I always have. It’s comforting. The pine, cedar…” she blushed more as she continued quieter.</p><p>“Spicy musk… it’s like… like I’m coming home after all this time.” InuYasha’s cheeks blushed slightly but he smirked; a tell that was still the same Hanyou she remembered so fondly.</p><p>“Spicy huh?” Kagome scowled and stammered.</p><p>“Don’t… let that get to your head.” He chuckled and brought his face into the crook of her neck. He breathed in her own scent, sweet and soft, like the morning after a spring rain.</p><p>“I like your scent too.” he whispered and gave a soft kiss to her jaw. Kagome shivered while poorly covering a yawn.</p><p>“Come on woman, even if you don’t sleep you should rest.” He scolded and wrapped his sleeves around her tighter, enveloping them both in his warmth. Kagome murmured softly and allowed his embrace to relax her further.</p><p>“Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?”</p><p>“Only if you promise too.”</p><p>“Deal”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome didn’t want to open her eyes. If she opened her eyes, it would all disappear. Everything that she had dreamt so vividly would melt away, just as it always did.</p><p>“Kagome? I need my arm woman.” That was real. Blearily, she opened one eye to see thick red fabric across a broad chest above her.</p><p>“You’re real.” She croaked. She moved to bring her hand to touch his face and found it wrapped around his arm in a death grip. Inuyasha scoffed.</p><p>“I am, but my arm’s not gonna be pretty soon here.” She blushed and released it, watching as he flexed his fingers. She looked out the window and balked.</p><p>“It’s still dark out!”</p><p>“I have to go do some chores, but I’ll be back. You wouldn’t let go of me though, otherwise I wouldn’t have woken you.” he explained. Kagome’s brain was still tired and barely registered what he was saying. Huffing impatiently, Inuyasha tucked her into her futon with Shippo. Pushing back some of her black hair from her face, he murmured softly.</p><p>“Go back to sleep Kagome, I’ll be back before you know it.” Kagome felt a flutter of a kiss on her forehead before she fell back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Miroku and Sango let Kagome sleep well into the morning. They had an inkling she and Inuyasha had stayed up much later last night. Miroku took the twins outside so as not to disturb their friend. Sango stayed inside with the baby, figuring Kagome would be quite lost if she were to wake up all alone. When she finally did, she had a look of panic on her face.</p><p>“Inuyasha!?” She cried out, bolting up to a sitting position. She grabbed her head, dizzy from sitting up too fast.</p><p>“It’s alright Kagome, he’s out in the fields. Should be finishing up soon.” Kagome stared at Sango, confused. Sango didn’t explain as she readied to feed the fussing baby.</p><p>“Kaede-baba brought these for you, she figured you would want some appropriate clothing this time around.” She winked at the younger woman. Kagome looked to where Sango had pointed to and found some Priestess’ robes folded neatly at the foot of her bed.</p><p>“I need to go find him.” She announced as she took the clothes to change into. Sango barely managed to protest before Kagome was dressed and rushing out of the hut, black hair flying behind her.</p><p>The village was just as she remembered it. Though she barely gave it a second glance in her mission. Panic had risen up from the pit of her stomach and was eating its way up her throat. Her mouth felt dry. Where was he? Walking was too slow, she started to run. The village seems too quiet. That had to be bad right? It felt like eons had passed since he had pulled her out of the well, had she dreamed it? No, she couldn’t have. She was here. But where was he? Sango had said in the fields… what on earth would he be doing there?</p><p>“Kagome?” she stopped short at the edge of the rice field. Turning her head she spotted him, silver hair pulled back out of his face. He had stripped off his kosode and suikan and rolled up the legs of his hakama to keep from getting them wet. Concern spread across his face upon seeing her and he made his way over, handing his tool over to one of the village men.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” His hands grasped her arms and he looked her over, checking for signs of trauma. Kagome’s mouth opened and closed, much like a fish.</p><p>“I… you.” Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and she finished, looking at her hands.</p><p>“You were gone when I woke up. You… you promised.” His face fell at her words and he gripped her tighter.</p><p>“Sorry… I thought you would remember when I woke you before I left.” he muttered. Kagome shook her head, biting her lip.</p><p><em>‘Don’t cry you fool.’</em> She refused to look him in the eye, lest he see. He grabbed her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. Too late; he noticed.</p><p>“Did you forget I can smell your tears? I’m not going to get mad. I understand why you panicked. I… I’m really sorry, Kagome.” She managed a watery smile.</p><p>“You’re apologizing? Without anyone forcing it out of you? What is the world coming to?” She teased. His cheeks flushed lightly and he scoffed in that oh so familiar way. He brushed away her tears with a gentle hand.</p><p>“Don’t get too used to it, wench.” He winked.</p><p>“I’m almost done here. Wait for me?” She nodded and turned to settle herself on one of the villagers' wagons.</p><p>She pondered over his words as she watched him work. Something about the way he had said he understood her panic, made her wonder if he felt the same pain of separation. She noticed him glancing over to her now and then as he worked. If they caught eyes, both would blush until one would bashfully look away. Yes, they had much to discuss in the coming days.</p><p> </p><p>After that initial morning, InuYasha promised her he would make sure she was aware of where he was going if he had to leave. Likewise, he followed her as she wandered with Kaede during her Miko training. Though it was not directly stated between them, they knew how they didn’t want to be far from each other at all times. Since the first kiss at the well, there hadn’t been more than pecks on the cheeks or forehead. But, Inuyasha was much freer in taking her hand at any opportunity, or slowly creeping next to her until she leaned into him. Little touches to remind each other that they were ever present, they were indeed; real.</p><hr/><p>It was the little gestures. The touches to her shoulder, a hand to the small of her back. Moving her hair from her face. Shifting beside the fire so his leg would touch hers. She noticed them all. Her senses zeroed in and craved them. She would try and commit them all to her memory so she couldn’t forget the feeling. The warmth of his palm on her skin. The steady thud of his heartbeat against her back. The first time she climbed onto his back, she could have cried. Feeling his hands grip her thighs in the way that she feared she would never feel again. The way his back muscles moved beneath her chest. She clung to him so tight he questioned if he had frightened her.</p><p>“Kagome? What’s wrong?” Panic had set in and he stopped in his tracks, landing on a branch.</p><p>“I just missed this! It doesn’t… it doesn’t feel real! I’m dreaming aren’t I?” She buried her face into his shoulder and breathed in his scent. Inuyasha bit his cheek and squeezed her legs. He let one hand squeeze a little tighter, letting his claws dig in just enough to pinch.</p><p>“OW! What-”</p><p>“That real enough for you?” He asked, laughing softly. He was teasing but, in his heart he understood the fear. Kagome scowled at first, but slowly a smile spread across her face again.</p><p>“I’m real Kagome. I promise.”</p><p>“You may have to keep reminding me for a little while…” she admitted shyly. Inuyasha squeezed her thighs once more.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I can do that.” Kagome smiled at him gratefully, revelling in the kind golden gaze he sent her.</p><p>“You ready now, for some real fun?” He flashed her a fanged grin and she laughed.</p><p>“Yes please!” She barely finished when he took off, crowing happily. She squealed in delight and gripped onto his shoulders. The air came whooshing past, whipping their hair together. The silver strands blending with black.</p><p>The rest of the world disappeared in that moment. As Inuyasha leapt through the forest, reaching up beyond the trees, they were completely alone, just the two of them. Kagome’s heart was racing, she had missed this thrill, but more importantly, she had missed this intimacy with him. The way their bodies moved together. She gazed out onto the horizon, a content smile playing across her face.<br/>Inuyasha couldn’t wipe the grin from his face. It only grew larger when he felt her cheek rest against his shoulder. The closeness of her body made his soul sing. He began to pick up speed, a specific destination in mind. He took pleasure in running his perimeter around the first and village. His scent was already marked around what was his, and now combined with Kagome’s; it was a warning to all other demons. This was his territory, and Kagome was his. At least… he hoped. Her gasps and giggles as he soared shook him from his thoughts.</p><p>“Where are you taking me?” she asked breathlessly as he began to slow.</p><p>“You’ll see.” She started to pay closer attention to where they were. She forgot how disorientating it could be when he took off at such speeds. She couldn’t quite remember the direction they had even come from.</p><p>“Kagome, look.” She turned her head, following his voice. Just realizing he had finally stopped. He didn’t put her down, she didn’t attempt to get off. They had halted in one of the higher trees on the edge of the forest, close to the mountains. Kagome’s brown eyes widened in awe and she let out a quiet exclamation.</p><p>“Inuyasha, it’s beautiful!” She let her chin rest comfortably on his shoulder as she gazed out. The entirety of the forest was visible, the village off in the distance. The trees were set ablaze but the setting sun.</p><p>“Here.” Inuyasha’s voice broke her from her reverie. She tried not to whine as he gently placed her down. He had heard it though; his ears twitching at the slight sound and he smirked.</p><p>“Come here, woman.” He sat himself on the branch, his back resting against the large expanse of the tree trunk. He practically vibrated when he saw her face light up with a smile. Kami, that smile! She eagerly crawled into his waiting arms. Resting her back against his chest, she sighed and tilted her head back slightly to look out to the horizon.<br/>Inuyasha couldn’t help it, he buried his nose in her thick black tresses, drowning himself in her scent. Spring rain, life itself; hope, home. He felt his heart would implode when she snuggled closer, allowing her head to be tucked under his chin comfortably. She took his hands in hers, almost subconsciously. They sat quietly, not feeling the need to speak. Each other's presence was enough. Wrapped in each other’s warmth, they stared together at the view.</p><p>“I’m home.” Kagome whispered. Inuyasha planted a kiss on the crown of her head, a rumble of pleasure vibrating through his chest.</p><hr/><p>It was five days in and Kagome found herself avoiding going into Miroku and Sango’s hut. Inuyasha found her lingering by the creek, her bare feet dangling in the cool water.</p><p>“You’re going to miss dinner.” She jumped at the sound of his voice. Hand to her chest, she flushed and looked up at him sheepishly.</p><p>“I know, I just… I needed some quiet for a few minutes.” Inuyasha chuckled, catching her meaning. The twins could be a right handful, not to mention when they woke their baby brother. He came over and sat next to her, letting her head rest against his arm.</p><p>“How have you managed to live with them this long?” She demanded with a slight giggle, reaching up and gently rubbing one of his ears. He shivered slightly at her touch and she was shocked to see him blush.</p><p>“Oh I… I don’t…” Delicate black eyebrows raised in question.</p><p>“I have my own hut now.” Her brown eyes widened.</p><p>“You have your own hut? Since when? Where is it? Can I see it?” Inuyasha smirked and shook his head at her enthusiasm.</p><p>“I’ll have you know, I’ve been living civilized for two years now.” His grin grew at her impressed and shocked expression.</p><p>“Do you see the path in over there?” He put a hand on her shoulder to gently turn her to the direction he mentioned. Kagome’s heart fluttered as he brought his face closer to her ear as he continued to explain where his hut was.</p><p>“You follow that path down a ways till the edge of the West side of the forest. It’s nestled in there.”</p><p>“That’s close to the path to the well and the Goshinboku tree isn’t it?” Her voice was soft. She felt his head nodding, his hair tickling her cheek.</p><p>“What made you build your own hut?” She kept her voice quiet, not wanting him to move. She held her breath slightly but he didn’t pull away. Instead he rested his chin on her shoulder, his one hand just barely touching her thigh. Could he feel how warm he was making her skin? He sighed and she fought a shiver.</p><p>“You.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“I built it for you, dummy.” Now she needed to see his face. She turned so they were face to face. His golden eyes stared into hers, his cheeks turning pink.</p><p>“Y-you built it for me? Then you… you hoped-”</p><p>“I never stopped.” Kagome’s throat felt tight. Was he saying what she thought he was?<br/>Inuyasha’s heart was racing, the only thing keeping him from running away was the feel of her hand squeezing his. He could hear her breath quickening. Taking in a breath, he met her dark eyed gaze once more.</p><p>“Kagome, you were born for me, I truly believe that. And, I was born for you. I never gave up cause… well, I couldn’t.” He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. It was a lot of effort not to get frustrated with himself, he hated using words to express himself.</p><p>“Oh Inuyasha…” he panicked as soon as he smelled the salty tears forming, seeing them flooding her eyes he grasped her hand tighter.</p><p>“St-stop that! I’m trying to say ‘I love you’ dammit!” He cried out, shaking her shoulders slightly. He was even more shocked when she flung herself into his chest. She was shaking, but… then he heard her watery giggles.</p><p>“I’m happy crying you idiot!” He gulped when he saw her looking up at him, arms still wrapped tightly around his waist.</p><p>“I love you too.” His heart nearly burst. Taking her face in his large hands, he pressed his lips to hers. He was done with words for now. It was tender, but more bold than their first kiss. Kagome’s lips parted slightly and he took the opportunity to flick his tongue along her lower lip. She gasped, her weight melting into him more, and a pleased growl rumbled in his chest. He felt her shiver. Pulling away, Inuyasha held her steady.</p><p>“They’ll probably be wondering where we are.” He choked out, his voice cracking. Kagome let out a small whine of displeasure at the lack of contact.</p><p>“Come on woman, you’ve barely been back a week, they’ll have my head if I tarnish what’s left of your reputation now.” She blushed at the implication. He gave her a chaste peck on the cheek and hauled her up. As if on cue, Shippo’s voice came ringing out calling them to supper.</p><p>“We have more to discuss sir, and preferably sooner rather than later.” She growled at him but allowed him to lead her towards the hut.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I don’t intend on making either of us wait longer than we already have.” She smiled and returned the squeeze to his hand.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So… does this mean. What does this mean?” Kagome questioned, her eyebrows raised in wonder and slight concern.</p><p>“What d’you think it means? I want to marry you, dummy!” She blushed.</p><p>“That’s not too… human for you?” Her voice was softer now. Inuyasha frowned and took her hand in his.</p><p>“Kagome, I want you, in every way I can. You were gone for so long… I… I want you to stay by my side forever. Even if that means I do this silly human ritual.”</p><p>“Is there another way that would be just as permanent? A demon ritual of some sort?” She was curious now. She was shocked when he blushed.</p><p>“I…n- I’ll tell you some other time.” Kagome decided against pressing him further, as much as it delighted her to see him so flustered.</p><p>“Alright, but I’m holding you to that.” She giggled as his face turned a darker hue of red, and pecked him on the cheek before standing.</p><p>“I’ve got to meet Kaede, I’ll see you when you’re done in the fields this evening?” Inuyasha grunted in response, his arms tucked firmly in his sleeves.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kagome felt herself being pulled into the dreaded dark. It pulled at her every being, a sinking feeling deep in her stomach. Nothing felt real anymore. Everything felt so far away and blurred like a dream. It was cold. She couldn’t call out for him, but she desperately wanted to. Her tears flooded her eyes. The dark started to swallow her, body and soul. It was so cold. She wailed… </em>
</p><p>“-gome! Kagome, wake up, you’re safe. I promise! Open your eyes, please, Kagome.” His voice broke through her terror and she clung to it like it was air. She heard sharp gasps of air, broken in-between hard sobs. It took her a moment before she realized, she was the one hyperventilating and crying. Her chest felt tight, her stomach rolling. She flung her hand to her chest and pressed hard. A warm, larger hand gently placed over hers and pressed back, adding a comforting weight to her chest.</p><p>“Breathe koi, I’m here.” Kagome barely noticed him shifting so she was nestled between his legs, her back pulled flush against his broad chest. He kept his hand over hers, keeping up a firm pressure. She was sandwiched between him, wrapped in warmth and strength. He nuzzled his face into the space between her neck and shoulder and made her breathe with him.<br/>Once her breathing had slowed, her sobs quieted. Tears still flowed but her heart was starting to finally slow. She could hear other things now besides the pounding of blood in her ears and Inuyasha’s coaching breathing. He was letting a low rumble from his chest vibrate into her being. A slight breeze against her cheek made her look up.</p><p>“We… we’re out-outside?” her voice cracked.</p><p>“You started crying in your sleep. I figured it would be better not to wake up the kids, it wouldn’t be good for them or you.” Inuyasha pulled his suikan tighter around her shoulders and drew her in closer.</p><p>“Th-thank you… I’m-I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Why are you apologizing?” His voice was incredulous.</p><p>“I… it’s not… I don’t mean to be a bother. You probably think I’m weak, being so scared of a dream…” Inuyasha’s breath caught and he was silent for a moment. Kagome gasped when he suddenly turned her around in his lap; her legs flung on either side of his hips and he gripped her face in his hands. In the moonlight, she saw his gold eyes burning into hers.</p><p>“Don’t say stupid things. You’re not stupid.” His voice was hard. Kagome’s eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open slightly.</p><p>“You’re not weak. I’ve never thought that you were. If you’re weak for having these nightmares then…. I’m weak too.” They stared at each other for a moment before Kagome spoke softly.</p><p>“You… you have them too?”</p><p>“Ever since you left. They never got better.. they…”</p><p>“They got worse.” Inuyasha nodded.</p><p>“I don’t know if they’ll ever go away, or even get better. But I promise you Kagome, you’ll never be alone again. I’ll get you out of those nightmares, just like I found you in the jewel. I swear on my life.” Kagome let out a strangled sob and leaned her forehead against his. She couldn’t form any words but Inuyasha understood. It was one of the unspoken things between them; an acceptance of help, an acceptance of love and devotion. He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. As her sobs eased once more, he tilted her chin up to look him dead on.</p><p>“You okay now?” She nodded and let out a shaky breath. He smiled gently and pressed his lips to hers. She leaned into the kiss hungrily. Her hands which had been clutching at his kosode, wound their way into his thick hair. He growled softly and his hands slid from her jaw to her shoulders and he pulled her closer to him. Kagome made a soft squeak as she felt her pelvis rub against his, sending a jolt of pleasure up from her lower belly straight up her spine. Inuyasha groaned as she rubbed her heat along his hardening length. Her sleeping yukata had ridden up significantly and his hands had grazed along the smooth expanse of her thighs now exposed.</p><p>“W-wait.” His voice was deep and rough. He slowly, reluctantly moved his hands back to her still clothed waist. Kagome had the grace to whine in protest. Inuyasha covered another moan with a wobbly chuckle.</p><p>“Woman, you’re trying to kill me. I’m trying to be respectful.”</p><p>“What if I don’t want respectful?” She murmured into his ear. He shivered.</p><p>“T-this is neither the place nor the time.” He choked. Kagome started to pout but a yawn took over.</p><p>“You need to go back to sleep koi.” She didn’t protest as he shifted their position, covering her once again in his suikan and bundling her up in his arms.</p><p>“Can I sleep in your lap?” Her request was quiet as he made his way back to Miroku and Sango’s hut. Inuyasha looked down at her sleepy face. He kissed her forehead and murmured,</p><p>“Of course.” At that, Kagome snuggled deeper into his embrace. She was asleep before he managed to sit back in his spot against the wall.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“How on earth do you get anything done with these ridiculous sleeves?!” Kagome whined, her face screwed up in frustration. Kaede looked up from her seat under a tree’s shade while sorting through herbs.</p><p>“One gets used to it I suppose.” The old woman murmured, hiding a grin. Kagome flapped her arms impatiently while trying to position her bow properly. She was just notching the arrow when Inuyasha’s voice from up in the tree called down to her.</p><p>“Feh, using anything as an excuse for your rustiness isn’t going to work wench.” He shot her his infuriating smirk. Kagome blushed and squeaked indignantly.</p><p>“Three years has made you soft. I can’t take you anywhere until you’ve gotten back to your top game.” He crossed his arms across his chest. Kagome raised an eyebrow, deciding not to say anything… yet.</p><p><em>‘Contain the rage Higurashi.’</em> She thought to herself. Inuyasha peeked at her through half lidded eyes. She was tying up her sleeves, as she had started doing with her other chores.</p><p>“It’s not going to help-” -<b>THUNK</b>- he was cut off as an arrow precisely hit the tree trunk, just barely grazing his cheek. He could feel her reiki humming, the itching crawling across his skin making him shiver. He stared open mouthed down at Kagome.</p><p>“What was that you were saying about being rusty, dog-boy?” her voice was sweet.</p><p>“Next time I’ll purify your ass, don’t forget it.” She winked at him and took up her bow again, aiming at the practise dummy down the field. Inuyasha’s heart beat wildly against his ribcage, both from the proximity of her arrow but also… arousal? His face grew warm and he grumbled, settling down on the branch. He turned his face to look away, the picture of a pouting child. His eyes glanced back once he heard her arrow hit the target, and her crow of joy as it hit dead centre. So she hadn’t become soft at all… she had become better, and more bold. He would squirrel that information away for a later time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the first new moon since Kagome had come back. Neither Kagome or Inuyasha had brought it up. They went about their day as any other; Inuyasha helping out the men of the village, Kagome training with Kaede. It wasn’t until dinner, it became apparent that something was off. Inuyasha fidgeted more than usual after the meal had finished, though he had barely touched his bowl. Miroku and Sango acted as though nothing was wrong, giving their children all their attention. Kagome watched Inuyasha carefully. Had something happened during the three years on a new moon? Sango started to put their children to bed as the sun began to set and Inuyasha suddenly left the hut.</p><p>“Inuyasha?” Kagome stood confused. Miroku gave her a sad smile and nodded his head for her to follow after the Hanyou, handing her a lantern. She took off, barely catching sight of Inuyasha as he stalked off down the path; his long hair turning from silver to midnight black.</p><p>He didn’t pick up speed when he heard her, nor did he stop however. He kept walking until he came upon the Goshinboku tree. Kagome was silent the entire time, his little shadow. It wasn’t until he sat in the roots did she speak.</p><p>“Did something happen?” Her voice barely above a whisper and his human ears strained to hear it. He made a face.</p><p>“No… I just-” He grimaced in annoyance, not sure how to put his thoughts to words.</p><p>“We’ve got all night.” She murmured and sat at his feet, her hand touching his knee. The sun finally let go of any light and the forest grew dark. The stars were the only source of some semblance of light, besides the soft light of the lantern she placed to the side.</p><p>“I didn’t know how to be on this night with you back. I spent the last three years coming back to the well cause… it was the only thing that made sense.” His voice in the quiet made her jump.</p><p>“I guess in a way, I got scared that you wouldn’t want to sit the whole night with me… like you used to.”</p><p>“Why on earth would you think that?” Kagome felt hurt. Did he really have so little faith in her feelings for him?</p><p>“You spent the last three years with your family Kagome. You were safe. What reason did you have to stay up on these nights anymore-”</p><p>“But I did!” She cut him off and Inuyasha’s eyes grew wide. His breath hitched when she grabbed his hands and he felt the heat of her body as she leaned in close.</p><p>“I spent every new moon by the well because I couldn’t bear the thought of you being alone on these nights. I stayed up with you before and I’ll keep doing it. Because you don’t deserve to be alone anymore! As long as I’m alive Inuyasha, you are not, alone!” Her face grew closer to his as she continued, her voice stern. She was so close, he could feel the warmth of her breath on his cheek.</p><p>“You… you stayed every new moon?” He couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“That’s what I said, you idiot!” Instead of replying, Inuyasha found himself pulling her a few inches closer to close the gap between them. His lips found hers and she let out a small sound of shock.</p><p>Kagome felt her body grow heavy as she melted into the kiss. His hands found their way down to grip her waist and pull her into his lap. She wasn’t going to complain. Her own hands tangled into his hair, the now inky black locks sliding, cool and soft through her fingers. She gasped into his mouth when his hand slid up to graze her breast. He attempted a growl, it sounded much different in his human form. But it still made her shiver. She clung to him as he peppered kisses from her mouth, down her jaw and neck, till he reached the collar of her suikan. He hesitated briefly until Kagome offered a breathy ‘please’. His blunted fingertips danced across her throat, raising goosebumps across her skin. He slowly began to peel her suikan open, revealing the delicate collarbone and the top of the valley between her breasts. He swallowed thickly before pressing feather light kisses to her collarbone. Her skin seemed to glow in the lantern’s light. She arched into him as he nipped at the sensitive flesh now exposed to him. Kagome found herself wondering what his fangs would feel like, if it would give her the same thrill… if not more. It took her a moment before she realized Inuyasha was speaking.</p><p>“Kagome? Can I see you?” He planted a kiss after he spoke to the base of her throat. She took his hands and placed them on the opening of her suikan and let him open it all the way. He slipped it down her arms so it pooled around her waist. In the dim light, he let his hands see for him. Kagome’s small whimpers egging him on as his fingers traced up her arms and across her collarbone. He could feel her flesh raise in goosebumps as he found her breasts. They were soft and weighted in his palms. He traced his thumb over her nipple as it tightened at his touch. Kagome let out a gasp and she gripped the fabric of his hakama. Emboldened, he leaned forward, his tongue trailing between her breasts before coming to the other nipple that hadn’t had attention yet. He chuckled as Kagome cursed under her breath.</p><p>“You’re driving me insane, Inuyasha!” She fisted her hands in his hair and he moaned. He made a strangled sound in the back of his throat suddenly as her hips rocked against his.</p><p>“D-don’t start something you can’t finish woman!” he growled. Kagome caught his earlobe in her teeth and whispered back.</p><p>“Who started this in the first place, dog-boy?” She felt his chuckle rumble in his chest.</p><p>“I have specific intentions.” She didn’t have a chance to answer before his deft hand had traveled down to the junction between her legs. How had he slipped it past her layers of clothing? She could barely form coherent thoughts as his hand cupped her heat, the heel of his palm pressing into that tiny bundle of nerves. She gasped and bucked into his palm. She whined, loudly when the pressure left and he roamed a bit further down her inner thigh, teasing.</p><p>“P-please.” She panted. He smirked against her throat and fluttered his fingers back over her clit. Kagome groaned.</p><p>“Tell me what you want, koi.” She shivered at the husky tone of his voice.</p><p>“Touch me, there… please.”</p><p>“Here?” She could hear the smirk in his voice and she let out a small cry as he moved the pad of his thumb in a circle over the nub.</p><p>He used her sounds as his guide. He continued to circle, picking up his pace. Her thighs started to shake around his waist and she rubbed herself along his hardening length. Curious, he let his other fingers slide through her slick folds. The heat coming from her core was calling to him. He only wished he had his normal senses, he wanted to smell her. Though, he appreciated the lack of claws as one finger slipped into that glorious heat. The cry from her sent a jolt to his groin.</p><p>“I-Inu!” She couldn’t finish his name through her panting. His thumb was continuing to send shocks of pleasure into that tight coil in her belly, while his explorative fingers sliding into her, satisfied the ache to be filled. His hands were so much bigger than her own and felt so much more satisfying.</p><p>“Inuyasha, I’m -I’m” her voice got higher as she felt the peak approaching.</p><p>“Let go Kagome, let go for me.” She was undone at his words. She came crumbling down, bursting over the peak, her eyes screwed tight. Her hands gripped in his hair at the back of his neck. His mouth found hers to muffle her cry. As she rode the wave down, she returned the kiss, allowing him to take control.</p><p>Inuyasha trailed soft kisses from her mouth to her jaw and then her neck.</p><p>“You okay?” Damn these human senses to the seven hells, he couldn’t smell her… he was aching for her sweet smell and whatever her arousal smelled of. He heard a small giggle.</p><p>“More than okay.” His hands shook slightly as he started to pull her robes back up to cover her against the cooling air.</p><p>“We should probably get back. They’ll wonder where we are.” His voice was soft. He could barely make out her scowl in the dark.</p><p>“But, what about you?” She rocked her hips slightly so as to prove her point. He let out a strangled moan and gripped her hips suddenly.</p><p>“I-I’ll be fine, so long as you stop that.” Kagome scoffed much like he did on a regular basis, and batted away his attempts to unseat her. Not that he was trying that hard.</p><p>“K-Kagome!” Her nimble little hands had snuck into his hakama and were tracing his length over the fabric of his fundoshi.</p><p>“Let me feel you Inuyasha.” She purred. Who was he to stop her in this moment. Although he was weaker in his human state, he could easily stop her still, her frame so slight compared to him. But, he was powerless against her, against her love… against these soft, small hands. Curse his human nights, he was allowing too much emotion… too much of his true feelings to show. What if it scared her off…? That last thought was quickly dashed away when he felt her lips on his jawline, her hands stroking eagerly. He wouldn’t last long at this rate.</p><p>“May I?” He almost didn’t recognize what she was asking until he felt a curious hand edging along the top of his fundoshi. He nodded and let out a small noise of approval. Kami… was this for real?</p><p>He was silky, and warm. His length heavy in her hand. It twitched when she first touched it, the tip starting to leak. She was slow at first, adjusting grip and pressure as his moans changed. She quickly found a pace and felt him harden into her palm even more. It was exhilarating, knowing that the sounds he was making was because of her. It lit that small fire in her lower belly once again and she squeezed her thighs together to relieve the ache.</p><p>“K-Kagome!” He gritted his teeth. She didn’t stop, but pressed her chest to his, her lips finding his and he gripped her shoulders as he shook. Panting slightly, he rested his forehead against hers.</p><p>“You’ll make a dishonest man of me woman.” Kagome giggled and tugged on a lock of his hair.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have you any other way.” He smirked, his teeth flashing.</p><p>“Now, we really should head back…” Kagome sighed and let him pull her up to standing. He picked up the lantern, it’s light dying. Holding hands, they stumbled through the trees, laughing as they tripped over unseen roots.</p><p>Miroku raised an eyebrow, standing in the doorway of his hut. He could hear Kagome and Inuyasha laughing before he saw them come through the clearing. Whatever they had been up to, it seemed all was right again. He didn’t say anything when he noted their flushed cheeks and the suspiciously bite, looking mark peeking out from Kagome’s collar… but he wouldn’t be who he was if he didn’t send Inuyasha a sly wink later on that evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos, you make my day! &lt;3 Hopefully the next chapter will not be so delayed in posting! </p><p>Stay safe!<br/>-Wanderer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Now and Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hi yes, I am alive. I hope everyone is well. Here it is, long overdue, the final chapter of this little story of indulgence. This chapter was... challenging I hit some major writer's block. But it's finally here! Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on the earlier chapters! I love you all! I hope this chapter is worth the wait!</p>
<p>This chapter contains heavy smut, ye be warned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kagome, do you have everything?” Sango cried out, securing Hisui in the baby sling. Kagome came to the door, her old yellow school bag over one shoulder, and her arms full of baskets with clothes and medicines. </p>
<p>“I think so?” She felt sweat forming on her brow as she glanced over Sango’s hut one last time. </p>
<p>“Let me take some, Kagome!” Sango offered, not bothering to hide the wide grin at her friend's exasperation. </p>
<p>“It’s not like you’ll be far if you have forgotten something.” The slayer teased. Kagome blushed and handed her one of the baskets. </p>
<p>“I know, I just… I don’t want to be a bother. I feel like I well overstayed my welcome…”</p>
<p>“Oh hush that nonsense! You were far from a bother! Besides, where else would you have gone? Until Inuyasha finally made his intentions known?” Kagome felt her cheeks warm further at that comment. </p>
<p>“Come on girls, let’s help Kagome move!” The twins came running at their mother’s call. </p>
<p>“Why is ‘Gome leaving? Does she not like us anymore?” Kin’u questioned while taking her mother’s free hand.</p>
<p>“Kami, no sweetheart. Kagome’s going to live with Inuyasha now, remember?”  </p>
<p>“Yeah Kin’u! They’re getting married tomorrow!” Gyokuto piped up, taking her sister’s hand. </p>
<p><em> ‘I’m getting married tomorrow!’ </em> Kagome bit the inside of her lip to keep from grinning too obviously. Her heart beat wildly at the thought. </p>
<p>After all that they had been through together, this felt like the final piece, the right place for them. Kagome listened idly as the twins talked at Sango. Her thoughts of tomorrow completely taking over. She followed along the small worn path from Sango’s hut to Inuyasha’s … no… their home. </p>
<p>She had been a handful of times in the two months she had been back, but they had been brief visits. When they finally came into the sight of the little hut, Kagome paused briefly. </p>
<p>“Kagome? Everything okay?” Sango looked back when her friend stopped. </p>
<p>“This is happening, isn’t it?” Kagome breathed. Sango came over and smiled. Taking Kagome’s free hand, she squeezed it gently.</p>
<p>“Finally, yes, it is.” Kagome giggled at that. </p>
<p>“Come on, we’ve got a lot to do to prepare for tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Heart in his throat, Inuyasha sat in the tree, hands stuck far in his sleeves. He knew what he needed to say, knew that he absolutely had to tell her. Hells, he was still terrified. </p>
<p>“Inuyasha!” His ears picked up her voice calling from the path. Closing his eyes, he took in a breath and jumped down to meet Kagome. Her warm brown eyes sparkled as she smiled at him lovingly. His stomach went all funny, flip-flopping when she looked at him like that.</p>
<p>“I can’t stay for long, Sango’s insisting I have the rest of the evening with her.” Inuyasha could only nod. He kept his hands in his sleeves and stared dumbly at the ground. </p>
<p>“Inuyasha? What did you want to talk about?” </p>
<p>“Erm, you remember I said before, I’d tell you about… the uh…” Gods, this was hard! Kagome laid a hand on his elbow and pulled him off the path to sit under a tree.</p>
<p>“You’re making me nervous Inuyasha, stop pacing and come here.” He blushed and let her pull him down to the grass. He watched as she twisted her hair up into a knot, letting her neck cool in the heat. </p>
<p>“Well?” She prodded gently, catching him staring. </p>
<p>“Uh… right. Well, you know how humans have weddings?”</p>
<p>“I am aware.” She giggled.</p>
<p>“Keh. Well demons… certain demons, it’s different.”</p>
<p>“I gathered as much.” Inuyasha scowled at her and she winked at him.</p>
<p>“This is serious Kagome!”</p>
<p>“Oh just tell me already! It’s not something that awful, surely!”</p>
<p>“Demon’s mate for life! It’s a one-shot-deal! After a mate marking is complete, that’s it. Sealed. Forever. No take backs!” Kagome’s eyes widened as his voice raised and he rushed the words out. There was a pause and Inuyasha refused to look at Kagome. </p>
<p>“Is that really such a bad thing?” Inuyasha’s head whipped up to see Kagome staring at him, her cheeks turning a pretty pink. </p>
<p>“N-no, I just. It’s a lot to ask of a human. Especially to mate a … hanyou.” His voice trailed off. His stomach clenched. A small delicate hand touched his. </p>
<p>“Are you asking me to be your mate, Inuyasha?” Heart pounding, he met her gaze. </p>
<p>“I- yes.” He heard her small intake of breath and hastily added,</p>
<p>“But, I don’t want you to feel obligated. I-”</p>
<p>“Stop, Inuyasha. Of course I want it!”</p>
<p>“You do?” Kagome sighed and grabbed his face. </p>
<p>“I came through time, after three years, to be with you. Silly. Of course I’ll be your mate! I love you. You’re going through with the human wedding for me, I want to be able to do something for you.” Inuyasha felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a shy smile. He nuzzled his cheek into her palm and kissed her wrist. </p>
<p>“You will have to explain… what is all entailed in mate marking though… I don’t know anything about it. Can we do it now or?” She was shocked when Inuyasha’s face flushed completely red. </p>
<p>“No! It’s not to be done in public like this! It’s uh…” He brought his voice down to almost a whisper. </p>
<p>“It’s a very private thing, very uh… intimate.” He stared into her eyes, pleading, hoping she would catch his meaning. Delicate eyebrows pulled into a slight frown, but then slowly, realization dawned on her face. Her eyes widened and her cheeks burned. </p>
<p>“Oh, you mean… that kind of intimate. Is it just when we’re together for the first time then?” Inuyasha made a face.</p>
<p>“Sort of… it involves a bite… it’s a mark to all other demons that you’re mine.” Kagome nibbled her lip and Inuyasha glanced at her when he noticed her scent spike. </p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound so bad.” She murmured, suddenly very interested in her sleeves. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and leaned forward so his mouth was next to her ear. </p>
<p>“Seems you actually like the idea of me biting you, Kagome.” He placed a soft kiss on her jawline and he smirked when she shivered. </p>
<p>“Sango’s coming for you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, he leapt off into the trees, leaving Kagome all sorts of flustered. </p>
<p>“Kagome! I finally found you! Wh- are you alright?” Kagome struggled to stand, brushing off her clothes.</p>
<p>“Perfectly! Sorry to keep you waiting!” Sango made a face but didn’t mention Kagome’s flustered appearance. As they linked arms and made their way back to the hut, Sango glanced into the trees and spotted a flash of red. She smiled and diverted her attention back to her friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The day had passed in a blur. A wonderful, blissful blur. Kagome’s heart was in her throat the entirety of the day. She hardly looked away from those warm honey coloured eyes. It delighted her to find her gaze was always met. Kaede had preceded the ceremony, keeping it short and sweet, as she knew Inuyasha had wanted. His oath however, surprised everyone. The fact he said anything, was more than most people had expected. </p>
<p>“I promised you once that I would always protect you. I meant it then, and I mean it now. I will protect you with my life. I will stay by your side forever, in this life and the next. I am yours, Kagome.” It was short but, with every word, his eyes never left her. She saw every ounce of love reflecting in those pools of amber. With every word, she felt herself fall even deeper in love with him. </p>
<p>When he passed her the third cup of sake to share, he chuckled softly at her shiver that came on unwillingly. He took the cup away from her after she finished and his hand gripped hers tenderly. He offered a large, fanged grin at her when Kaede announced the end of the ceremony, pronouncing them husband and wife. Kagome’s eyes brimmed with tears and she laughed when she heard their friend’s cheer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The festivities continued into the day, with much food and drinking. Any time the couple was separated from each other, felt like a lifetime. Inuyasha found himself looking for her beautiful brown eyed gaze. He would lock in on that and immediately feel grounded. He could forget the stiff collar of the black suikan he had been forced into. Well, almost. He could forget the ruckus that rattled away in his sensitive ears, when her eyes met his and her light laughter tinkled across the air. She was the reason he could manage the crowd, the noise and the pomp and circumstance. He would do anything for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miroku cornered the hanyou at one point, catching him before he could seek solace in Kagome’s presence. </p>
<p>“My dear friend! Happiest of days to you.” Inuyasha muttered his thanks, noting the strong smell of alcohol coming off his friend. He felt an unsolicited advice talk coming on, so he mentally and physically prepared himself. </p>
<p>“I’d rather hoped I’d get a moment with you, man to man.” Inuyasha stiffened, catching Miroku’s pointed gaze. </p>
<p>“W-what d’you mean monk?” Miroku gripped Inuyasha’s shoulder tighter, feeling the hanyou tense, ready to bound off. </p>
<p>“I’m here to offer some advice. After all, I am married. How much do you know about women? And I mean, really know.” Inuyasha’s face burned and he stared scandalized at Miroku. </p>
<p>“Intimacy Inuyasha. It’s important! If you can’t please your wife-”</p>
<p>“Ack! Stop! I don’t need help in that department!” Inuyasha blurted out, raising his hands in front of Miroku’s face, which had gotten too close for comfort. To his horror, Miroku flashed him a wide grin, his eyes glinting. </p>
<p>“I knew you two had been up to something that night!” Inuyasha paled. The monk relaxed his grip on Inuyasha’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Don’t know what you're talkin’ bout.” Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms and looking pointedly away. The monk patted him on the back firmly and chuckled. </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll let you be. But I do mean it my friend. You and Kagome-sama deserve all the happiness in the world.” He left then, knowing Inuyasha was uncomfortable with such words of feelings. </p>
<p>“What did Miroku want?” Inuyasha jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. Damn the monk, he had gotten him all flustered, his senses missing her presence. </p>
<p>“N-nothing of importance. Just congratulations, like everyone else.” He admitted. He looked down at her and felt his breath hitch. Kami, she was beautiful. Her long black curls pulled up into an intricate knot. Some baby curls had come loose and framed her face. Her skin was creamy against the white of her kimono. He sought her hand in the expanse of her sleeves, his breath calming when her slim fingers grasped his hold. She let out a content sigh as she rested her head on his arm. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and hold on tightly. He wanted to fall deep into her embrace and never come back. But propriety kept him from running to their hut right now. He did allow himself a discreet kiss on the crown of her head, inhaling her sweet scent. </p>
<p>“Kagome! Come dance with us!” The twins called out. Inuyasha bit back a whine as she made to move away. He must not have hidden it well enough; Kagome turned to give him a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back, I promise.” She murmured with a small smile. Inuyasha felt his cheeks burn and he tried to scoff. He watched as she made her way to the girls. His eyes locked in on her every move. How the thick fabric of her kimono draped over her form. She laughed as the twins pulled at her arms, getting her to dance with them. His heart thudded at the sound. He could listen to her laugh forever. </p>
<p>He remembered how, during those hellish three years, he had tried so desperately to cling to the memory of her laugh. He could never get it exactly right, there was always something off in his recollections. He had taken it for granted before she was ripped from him. How easily she laughed, how it lit up her entire face. Her laugh had shocked him at first. How could she always, without fail, find reason to laugh? He couldn’t understand. But over time, he began to understand that it was a part of who Kagome was. She was laughter, she was joy. He never wanted to forget that sound again. Inuyasha clung to it now, how it echoed in his sensitive ears. He would commit every intricacy of it to his memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her feet thoroughly danced out, Kagome stumbled back towards Inuyasha. She leaned her head against shoulder, basking in the warmth radiating from him. </p>
<p>“Tired, koi?” His voice was soft. Kagome hummed in answer. Most of the villagers had gone to bed, but there were still some enjoying the night. Inuyasha rubbed her back soothingly and stood a little straighter. He sought out Miroku, catching his friend’s eye. Miroku took one look at Kagome’s tired face and smiled. </p>
<p>“Friends! Let us bid a good night to the newlyweds!” He raised his glass in one last toast. The others joined in. Inuyasha blushed but nodded his head in thanks. Kagome smiled brightly and bowed her head as well before letting Inuyasha turn her away.</p>
<p>“Let’s go home, wife.” Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine. She was Inuyasha’s wife. He was her husband. Would she ever get used to that fact? Probably not. It was like a dream. A dream she never wanted to wake up from. His large warm hand gripping hers kept her rooted in reality. She could feel the callouses from his sword. She traced her thumb over a slight scar that ran along the web between his thumb and index finger. Would she come to memorize all the little intricacies of his body? She hoped so. She let him guide her down the path from the village, the sun light long gone. She relied on his sight, trusting him to avoid anything she could trip on. Every step they took, was a step closer together. Her heart hammered against her ribcage, she was sure he could hear it. She was nervous, but more so, elated. Over her three years away, she had only ever allowed the briefest indulgences in thinking about being with Inuyasha like this. He was stuck with her, and she smiled at the thought. She glanced up at him, his amber eyes glowing in the dark. She looked away when he turned his head slightly towards her. </p>
<p>Inuyasha had felt her eyes on him and he bit his lip when she hurriedly looked away. He could hear her heart, and feel it thrumming through her hand. His own heart nearly matched hers in speed. It seemed like this day had both come so fast and been so torturously slow in finally arriving. Now that the day was coming to a close, he didn’t quite know how he felt. Her small hand in his, feeling the warmth, the thrum of her pulse, kept him rooted in reality. The slight tremor that she likely didn’t realise she had, gave him hope that he wasn’t alone in fearing that it would all be ripped away. In all the excitement of the day, he had noticed she looked for him just as often as he did her. The glances of desperation that the other person was still there. </p>
<p>Inuyasha stopped as they came upon their little hut. Kagome glanced up at him with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Her voice was tentative. Inuyasha smirked. </p>
<p>“Wait here, it’ll only be a minute.” He squeezed her hand and rushed inside. Kagome’s eyes squinted and widened, desperate to make out more than just nondescript dark shapes. She wasn’t left questioning long before the glow of the fire from inside lit the small windows. Inuyasha’s warmth was against her side soon enough and she smiled up at him. </p>
<p>“How kind, husband.” She teased. Inuyasha scoffed and pulled her close. </p>
<p>“Can’t have you blundering around and making a mess of all my hard work now can I?” Kagome opened her mouth to protest but was cut off abruptly as he whisked her off her feet. Cradling her tenderly, he came to the threshold of their home. </p>
<p>“Welcome home, wife.” Kagome giggled and leaned her face up to his to accept a kiss. He brought her inside their home, the mat falling back into place over the doorway. When he finally set her down, Kagome let out a heavy sigh. Reaching her arms over her head, she groaned. </p>
<p>“Tired?” Kagome jumped slightly when Inuyasha came up behind her. He laid his hands on her shoulders, rubbing at the base of her neck. She let out a small moan as he worked out a few knots. </p>
<p>“Mmm, little bit. This kimono suddenly feels much heavier.” Her eyes were fluttering as he continued to massage her neck. </p>
<p>“Could always take off a few layers…” His voice was soft, and much closer to her ear than she realised. She nibbled her lip and turned to look at him. </p>
<p>“Help me take them off?” She was rewarded with a fanged smirk and his hands trailed down her arms.</p>
<p>Kagome found herself watching his hands as they began to untie and unwrap the layers of fabric. In all the time she had travelled with him, she had seen how these hands were capable of so much damage. Killing with ease, the strength in them so far beyond what she had ever thought possible. And yet, despite the brute strength, she had also seen how he used them for gentler means. How he held her securely on his back in a cradling way. How he would check over her for injuries when he thought she wouldn't notice. She always noticed. The gentlest of touches to confirm that he had kept her safe. </p>
<p>Inuyasha paused for a moment when he noticed her eyes searching his face, the last layer of her kimono half off. His cheeks heated.</p>
<p>“Wh-what you lookin at?” Kagome smiled and slid her arms out the rest of the way.</p>
<p>“Just you. Husband.” She leaned up then on tip-toe and gave his nose a small kiss. Inuyasha smiled back and let the kimono drop to the floor. Kagome’s nimble little hands were suddenly sliding up his chest, playing with the ties of his suikan. </p>
<p>“I think it’s time we evened out the playing field a little.” She murmured, her eyes holding a teasing glint. Inuyasha smirked and stood back a little so she could begin to undress him. Kagome was slow as she took off the stiff fabric. Inuyasha couldn’t help but release an exaggerated sigh of relief when the borrowed suikan was removed. Kagome giggled and began untying his hakama.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t that bad now was it?” She teased, letting the fabric drop to his feet. Inuyasha pinned her with a look of horror. </p>
<p>“It’s too small and still smells of Miroku.” He couldn’t help the smile when Kagome kept laughing. </p>
<p>“Well, I think you looked very handsome.” Inuyasha blushed and buried his face in her hair, not letting her continue to undress him. </p>
<p>“But… I’m a little more interested in how you look… a little more undressed right now.” Inuyasha squeezed her tightly at that and let a low chuckle rumble in his chest. He released her and removed his kosode, slowly revealing his skin. Kagome couldn’t help but widen her eyes at the sight. She’d seen him shirtless on countless occasions, it was nothing she hadn’t seen before. But… there was something about seeing him now that the intent was simply looking and appreciating. He had grown in more ways than just emotionally over the three years they had been separated it seemed. His shoulders had broadened, and his muscles more defined. He was a provider for the village and it showed. She was sure that having regular meals also had a helping hand with filling him out. She reached out a hand to trace over his shoulders, resting on the one scar that she knew would never disappear. It was light against his tanned skin. He caught her hand in his and kissed each fingertip. </p>
<p>“Come here.” His voice was low as he tugged gently on her wrist. She let him pull her close, her eyes fluttering as his hands found their way to her breast bindings. She could feel her body heat under his gaze. He began to unwind the cloth, kissing her neck as he did so. Once her breasts were free, he ran his fingers across them lightly. His claws traced the lines the binding had left across her skin and she shivered. A moan escaped her lips as he took one breast in his palm, brushing the nipple with his thumb. </p>
<p>“Inu-” Inuyasha caught her lips in his, relishing in the little mewls she was making as his other hand trailed down her back. Kagome’s hands shook as she ghosted them down his chest, making their way to the top of his fundoshi. He groaned into her mouth when she traced the outline of him through the fabric.</p>
<p>“How’s.. How’s this fair?” She panted. He chuckled and replaced her hands with his and finished untying it. Kagome couldn’t help but drop her gaze when she felt the fundoshi at their feet. She bit her lip and she felt her thighs squeeze together involuntarily at the sight in front of her. Since the new moon, there hadn’t been any more opportunities to discover each other beyond stolen kisses and teasing touches. His cock stood proud, the silver hair that ran from his navel rested in soft curls at the base. Her curious hand reached down and traced the tip and she bit back a giggle when it twitched. His abdomen rippled when her fingers trailed up and down the length once. He hissed when she gripped him firmly and gave one solid pump. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Kag-Kagome, you’ll be the death of me woman.” Kagome looked up at him, her brown eyes dark. She planted soft, slow kisses up his chest to his jawline. Nipping him gently, she whispered. </p>
<p>“Touch me, husband.” Inuyasha growled and gripped her waist then, pulling her down swiftly to their futon. She let out a small whine as his weight was suddenly on her. Skin on skin, their bodies slid to fit together. Inuyasha propped himself up slightly so he could graze his one hand from her neck, down between her breasts. He stopped just above the dark curls between her legs. Golden eyes locked onto brown. Kagome’s cheeks were flushed, her black hair having long escaped the pins curling wildly about her. She let out a frustrated grunt and bucked her hips up into Inuyasha’s hand and he chuckled.</p>
<p>“Patience, we have all night koi.” His voice was rough as he kissed her lips. Kagome nipped his lower lip and he felt his own hips dip towards hers involuntarily. She watched as he brought his hand to his mouth briefly, swiftly biting down his claws before going back down to her heat. She gasped as one finger slid into her slick folds. Inuyasha revelled in watching her face as he moved his hand around, remembering what she liked that time in the dark. He felt his yoki unfurling beneath the surface as her scent spiked. The fresh scent of spring rain being overtaken by a spice that he couldn’t get enough of. He watched as her chest rose and fell with her sharp intakes of breath, the pale skin flushing a beautiful red. He inserted a second finger and his thumb started to rub circles around her nub of nerves and she uttered a sharp cry. She arched her back and Inuyasha felt her hands coming up to grip his shoulders. His eyes widened as her scent changed once again, becoming sweeter and heavier, her heat clamping down on his fingers. She cried out one more time, her body shaking and Inuyasha planted soft kisses across her face. </p>
<p>“As good as the last time?” He asked against her throat. Kagome let out a weak giggle. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Inuyasha hummed and continued the kisses down her throat to her breasts. He hummed appreciatively as Kagome whimpered at his touch. Her nipples pebbled at his attentions. Inuyasha nipped at the underside of one breast before travelling his mouth further down her body. </p>
<p>“Inu- wha.. What are you doing?” Kagome’s head lifted as his mouth came closer to the apex between her thighs. He stopped briefly, his nose in her curls. He lifted a strong eyebrow and smirked against her mound.</p>
<p>“I want to taste you.” Before she could make any sort of response, his tongue had found her clit. Her hand flung up to grip his hair as he lay his tongue flat against her folds, licking up and then focusing on her clit again. Kagome was completely undone, her body barely down from the first high before he was bringing her up again to a whole new high she had never experienced before. </p>
<p>Inuyasha was drunk on her scent, her taste. He never wanted to be rid of it. He lapped up every last bit of her release as her thighs shook around his head. He nipped her thigh lightly and looked up to see her face. </p>
<p>“As good?” He asked with a smile. Kagome blinked at him through her lust. </p>
<p>“Better.” She managed through heavy breaths. Inuyasha’s ears wiggled at that and he moved up abruptly so his face was in line with hers. </p>
<p>“I’ll have to remember that.” He said between kisses. Kagome let out a breathy giggle. Her body was humming, both from her orgasms, and Inuyasha’s weight which was pinning her quite firmly into their futon. She bit her lip and wiggled her arm slightly so she had better access to all of him. She smirked when he shuddered at her touch. </p>
<p>“My turn.” She breathed. Inuyasha let her push him over so he was on his back. He watched with curious eyes as she straddled his waist purposefully. He reached his hands up to cup her breasts again and frowned when she took him by the wrists.</p>
<p>“Ah, not yet!” She chastised. Inuyasha frowned slightly but acquiesced. His frown didn’t last long as her hands roamed his chest, following the hard lines of his muscles. He let his eyelids close when she reached the soft hair leading to his cock. Her hands were ever so soft as she stroked him a few times. He groaned when her hand disappeared. He peeked through his lashes before his pupils blew wide as her mouth replaced her hands. </p>
<p>“Kagome!” His head fell back as she bobbed up and down slowly. His hands gripped the futon, claws digging into the fabric. Kagome hummed delighted at his reaction. She could feel him growing harder and she let her tongue swirl around his weeping tip. Before she could go further, he gripped her shoulder. </p>
<p>“W-wait.” His voice cracked. She looked at him puzzled. He managed to prop himself up, cupping her face in his hand. </p>
<p>“Not this time. I promise another time, but… not tonight.” He leaned forward and caught her lips in his, tasting himself on her tongue. He struggled to pull himself away but there was a serious matter ahead of them.</p>
<p>“Before we go further, I need to ask. One more time. Are you sure you want to be my mate? When I bite you, it’ll bind you to my yoki.” He held her face in both of his hands. Kagome stared into his eyes and smiled softly. She leaned into his palms and gripped one hand in hers. </p>
<p>“I am yours Inuyasha; body and soul. Now and always.” It was like a switch turned on. Inuyasha gripped her tightly and bore her down to the futon again. Her legs opened for him to fit between, her arms wrapping around his ribcage. He didn’t stop kissing her; her lips, her cheeks, jaw and throat. His fangs grazed just in between her shoulder and neck and she shuddered.</p>
<p>“Here. So everyone knows you’re mine, and I’m yours. ” He whispered and she nodded. He raised his head so as to watch her face as he guided himself to her slickening folds. She gasped as he finally slid in, her walls stretching to accommodate his size. Inuyasha kissed her sweetly and continued until he could go no further.</p>
<p>“Koi?” His voice was strained. Kagome sighed and moved her hips to meet his. Inuyasha let out a rumble and she felt his body shudder. </p>
<p>“I’m not going to break. Please, please move. I need you.” She pleaded. To prove her point, she dug her blunt nails into his back and thrust up against him. A low growl erupted from his chest and he began to move. </p>
<p>Their bodies found a rhythm together, her hips reaching up to meet each of his thrusts. When she begged for more, he gripped her one thigh in his hand and pushed it towards her chest, her eyes rolled back at the sensation. That high that she had felt before was rising. She could feel a coil deep in her belly tighten. </p>
<p>Desperate for more, she grabbed his hand and guided it to her clit. Catching on, he began to circle it as he had before. He could feel her walls tightening around him and he bit his lip to keep from losing himself completely. Leaning over, his hair creating a curtain over them, he dragged his fangs from her jawline to that spot he had found earlier. She leaned her head back instinctually, baring her throat to him in submission. His yoki howled. </p>
<p>“I-Inuyasha!” Her voice rose in pitch, her breath getting shorter and faster. Inuyasha felt his body acting of its own accord. Slamming into her desperately as they both raced to the peak. Her nails dug into his back and her heat clamped down on his cock. He snarled and sunk his fangs into her skin as he followed her into the abyss. </p>
<p>Kagome felt everything at once. Inuyasha’s fangs were sharp in her flesh as waves of pleasure wracked her body. She could feel his yoki seeping in and swirling with her reiki. She felt his release as he pulsed within her, coating her womb with his own warmth. She could feel the growling rumble vibrating in his chest and through to her very core. She gripped him tighter as she rode the wave down back to earth. He was her anchor, and she was never letting him go.</p>
<p>Inuyasha’s fangs shortened as he released her from his jaws. He licked the area, soothing the raw skin with his tongue. His ears twitched when she moaned softly. His licking turned to soft kisses that he trailed up her throat to her face. He pressed deeply into her waiting lips. </p>
<p>“I love you.” She whispered, her hand reaching up to push back his fringe. Inuyasha smiled and nuzzled his nose against hers. </p>
<p>“I love you, mate.”  Kagome smiled at the term. She pulled him closer, and he let his weight press into her. Kagome’s arms came up and cradled his head as he rested his cheek on her chest. He let his eyes close as he felt her hands gently rubbing his ears. A content rumble vibrated in his chest and Kagome giggled.</p>
<p>“You’re truly stuck with me now.” She murmured. Inuyasha grunted and gripped her tighter.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t I be the one to say that?” He smiled as her laugh made her body shake. He loved to feel her laugh as it bubbled up from her belly. Feeling her body move with her breaths was soothing. Her skin was still warm and flushed from his attentions and his yoki preened.  He lifted his head slightly to look into her face. He would never be prepared for the look of adoration and love exuding from her gaze. Her brown eyes that he would forever get lost in, the smile that made his stomach flip. He rested his head against her chest again, comforted by the steady thud of her heartbeat as it slowed with her slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome awoke to the sound of wood crackling. She slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha by their fireplace, he wore only his hakama, slung low on his hips. She rolled over to her side, the blanket that she assumed he had covered her in falling off her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kagome smiled up at him as he came over and knelt by her. She accepted his kiss and grasped his hand. </p>
<p>“What are you doing up anyways?” She asked, letting him slide in behind her. She snuggled in against his chest as he leaned against the wall, wrapping them in the blanket. </p>
<p>“The fire went out. I didn’t want you to be cold.” Kagome smiled and held his arms close around her. </p>
<p>“Silly, you’re more than warm enough for both of us.” Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her temple. </p>
<p>“Just let me do normal husband things now and then would ya?” He teased. Kagome laughed and relented. They sat in comfortable silence for a time. Both just revelling in the feel of each other’s embrace. </p>
<p>“Did you ever think we would end up here?” Kagome’s voice was soft as it broke the silence. Inuyasha didn’t answer right away. She looked up to peer into his face. He was looking off into the distance, his eyes soft. </p>
<p>“I never thought I would end up here with anyone. It was never something I could allow myself to think about.” Her hands found his as he spoke, assuring him that she was listening and encouraging him to continue. </p>
<p>“No one had really given me what you did, besides my mother. You loved me, for me. And you weren’t afraid to show me that. By the time I had even entertained any ideas  of this kind of life…” he paused and took in a shaky breath. Kagome felt her eyes starting to prick with tears. “By that time, you were ripped from me. I clung onto hope for three years. But I couldn’t allow myself to fall too hard into that hope. It was… it was destroying me.” Kagome felt his hands brushing the tears from her face and she hiccoughed. </p>
<p>“But when you grabbed my hand in the well. I thought, all that hoping was not in vain. I saw so clearly, the life that I wanted with you. I realised that I had wanted this for a lot longer than I was willing to admit.” Kagome’s mouth formed a wobbly smile and she gripped his face in her hands, bringing him down for a kiss. She tried to pour all of the love she felt for him into her actions. When she finally broke away from him, she saw his own tears glistening on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I am yours Inuyasha. Now and forever. You’re my husband, my friend, my mate. I promise, I’m not going anywhere again.” Inuyasha nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed her mate mark, making her sigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Safe in each other’s arms, they reaffirmed their love for each other throughout the night. Learning each other’s bodies and desires. Reminding each other that they were in fact together and nothing now could rip them apart. Time had tried to separate them, and they had fought like hell against it. Nothing could break their bond now.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It is done! Thank you for reading and being patient with me on this little journey! I have plans for some more stories, more AU's in the future. So keep your eye's open for that! Follow my tumblr; thornedraven for story sneak peaks, updates and all my drawings!! </p>
<p>Much love xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>